Isle Esme
by BellaSCullen1
Summary: No.1 - The First Untold Moment in Breaking Dawn - Edward and Bella on Their Honeymoon. Made For Real Twilight Fans.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters from the "Twilight" series. All are Stephanie Meyer's._

**Quick Note: The story was written to work right into the book "Breaking Dawn", so if you read right where it cuts off, (Book One: Bella, Chapter 5, Page 85) you could replace the blank with my story and hopefully you won't be as disappointed with my story as I was when I found no magical detailed moment between Edward and Bella in the actual book. I honestly feel that this is something like what Stephanie would have written if she were allowed. If you're looking for smut, do not read further. I have made this as elegant as I possibly could have, meaning there are no slang words or overtly sexual references. It is meant to be the beautiful experience Edward and Bella should have had in the book.**

**I would recomend this for any Twilight Series Fans who are serious and realize this was meant to fit into the book.**

One: Isle Esme

My heart had never beat this fast in all my life. Edward's cool, strong arms cradled me as we waded into the ocean, the salty and subtle breeze washing his sweet scent into my face. Through the time I had gotten to know him, the contact of his skin upon my unworthy skin had always sent my heart into a frenzy, the speedy palpitations a welcomed and usual reaction to his touch. But tonight was nothing I'd ever experienced.

Though this whole night had been my idea, a product of my begging and pleading for Edward to let me experience the one human practice I would refuse to give up before I was transformed into a vampire. Yet I was so incredibly nervous for what was coming, my body was pulsing from the impact of my heart against it's caging.

Deep inside of me, I was determined for this to go right, for this to happen. Edward had given his promise that we would _try_, but no matter what was about to transpire I was not going to let a thing ruin this. Willingly I had sacrificed many parts of my life up to this point, and this selfish request wasn't to hurt him or cause him pain. All I could ever ask for was this; a chance to be with my husband, my vampire, and have a honeymoon in which the traditional practices were to take place. Loving Edward made me do crazy things. Now, I had never been surer that this is what I wanted. I _needed_ him. This way, before my personality turned from a fragile, hormonal, love-struck human to super-strong indestructible, bloodthirsty vampire. I desired Edward, and I wasn't about to leave my humanity behind without experiencing him knowing I was myself, and I loved him more than I loved satisfying my insatiable thirst for… _blood_.

As my head was having it's private debate, Edward's golden eyes watched my expression hesitantly.

"Bella," He whispered, only loud enough for my ears. It magnified the fact it was he and I, together and alone in the warm ocean with not a soul to see. My heart fluttered vibrantly, tickling my ribs.

"Bella, your heart-" He broke off placing a hand over my revving chest. My eyes traveled to his, holding his gaze with the gentlest expression I could muster. I would not let him notice I was quivering with uneasiness that almost forced the food from my stomach. Reading his facial expression I surmised that he was positively re-thinking sleeping with me tonight. He would never go back on his word, but if it meant saving my life I was sure he would sabotage this for me. Certainly he knew I wouldn't say a thing, even if it meant I had to be in pain for a few short moments. That's the price I would always inevitably pay for being with a vampire.

"No Edward, please…" I trailed off knowing that if I spoke any further he would catch the horrific tremble in my speech. He searched my face, his features showing that more than ever, at this very moment, he wished he could read my mind. His arms tightened around me with such a tender, encouraging squeeze that my fears seemed to melt. They crept into the warm saltwater and drifted far away with the invisible current. My hand smoothly snaked from his lower back around to his soft, breathing chest.

I felt his thumb brush my cheek lovingly, and he brought his firm lips to mine. The hand that had been resting on the small of his back raced up into his bronze hair and buried itself into it. Our lips molded together as I pressed against him, his body becoming rigid for a split second as my temperature shocked him. I was extremely hot, noticing his unnatural coolness as we continued to touch skin to skin. This was the closest I had ever been to Edward, in this way. It was making my mind do back flips, I liked- no _loved- _the feeling of being this close to him, but I needed more.

My back was arched, keeping our bottom halves from meeting. As the kiss became more passionate, his hands removed themselves from hugging my torso and roamed in different directions. One moved under my arm to my left shoulder, grasping it as the other slid down my body and over my backside to hold my right thigh. Eliciting an excited shudder, I broke the kiss to take in a large breath. Edward's mouth was crushing against mine before I could take in enough air to satisfy my lungs. I felt his lips curve into a very subtle smile, and my mind painted his facial expression as being one of relief. I grinned inwardly thinking he must secretly be as elated as I was that this was finally happening, the night I had always dreamed of. Or more likely he was impressed that he wasn't ripping me to shreds yet.

Fluidly, Edward brought our lower-halves together, being as delicate as possible. As I felt him against me I released my mouth from his to expel an enthusiastic breath outward, at the end of which I unknowingly let out a quiet moan. Edward responded to this with vigor, he heaved my suddenly lust-laden naked body out of the comfort of the ocean and carried me quickly but not uncomfortably to the beach. I knew he was intending to take us into the house and to the lush white bed, but my urges couldn't wait that long.

Once his foot hit the dry sand I compressed my lips once again upon his with such force, he stopped abruptly. Breaking the kiss for a second, I flung my legs out of his strong arms and experienced the soft, wet sand beneath my feet. Knowing I did not have the strength to pull him towards me, I drove my body into his, pressing my whole frame against him. Powerfully he embraced me and clutched my human form as tight as was possible without causing pain. The force of his hands holding my hips to his was rough, and I could feel how excited he was. Edward's tongue caressed mine, and his mouth tasted different, a way I had never imagined. How could anything be more pleasurable?

Carefully he laid our still crushed bodies to the ground as his mouth explored my neck and jaw. My fingernails dug into his solid back as I exhaled and inhaled with great difficulty. Concentration was hard with his heavenly kisses moving their way to my chest. My leg wound around the back of his smooth thigh and my toes dug firmly into the damp sand as I experienced the sensation of Edward's silky tongue on my breasts. Panting roughly, I relieved my foot from the sand and guided it up his muscular leg. His body froze as I brushed intimately against his inner thigh. A struggled huff came from him and I felt it's cooless against the sensitive skin of my chest. I knew this was incredibly difficult for him, and it made me feel guilty. Seeing his jaw clench and his eyelids flutter, I ceased moving so he could regain some composure. He felt my body go limp underneath him and he looked up longingly into my eyes. Failing at trying to keep my heart from achingly speeding up, I stared into his beautiful face with a yearning he read clearly.

His yielding vampiric eyes reassured me he was in control. I knew if there were any sign of him faltering he would stop immediately.

Knowing this, my desire spilled out of me in an unstoppable flood of passion. I clutched his body tightly, painfully, and urged him to satisfy my need.

Edward then heaved our sand-covered bodies from the ground.

When I blinked, we were inside the humid bedroom of the house and I was placed onto the velvety white bed. Though I knew Edward was being extremely careful with me, I wished he would've thrown me on the bed and ravaged me by now.

No, he was silently torturing me with his perfect, colorless skin and his remarkable muscular build. He did know how to tease me.

Eyes on Edward's face, I watched him slip in beside me and take in a shaky but exhilarated breath. Before I could move, the covers were over us and Edward's body was placed over mine in a position that told me he was ready. A refreshing chill ran down my spine, either from nerves or the cold radiating from his body.

Gazing at me with his incredible face, I reached beneath the covers and felt the rippling muscles of his back. Gliding to his hips and slowly, languidly, I felt my way around to the apex of his thighs. Watching me, Edward's expression was vulnerable. His eyelids closed and his icy breath spilled over my face. I touched him, more intimately than ever before, for the first time. I couldn't help but sigh as my hand traveled, getting to know the feel of him. Edward's arms shook with the weight of his suspended body.

Reaching down to grab my hands, he gently pushed them away. In contrast, his fingers were then lightly running over my hipbone, to my thigh, to the part of me that was anticipating Edward's entry. My mouth ripped open and a soft gasp escaped me as my eyes widened slightly and rolled. My lids quivered with a sensation I had never experienced before. My breathing became hectic as this new found craving submerged me. Edward's eyes watched me intently as he explored the pinnacle of me and saw what it was doing. I was coming undone. My head was light, and my thoughts were blurred as the pleasure continued to engross me. Edward suddenly stopped his movements, and waited for me to calm my breathing and open my eyes. As I did, I saw his spectacular and loving smile that made tears well, unwanted tears that showed my weakness for him. He gently brought his hand up to stroke my face, and kissed me with an emotion I can only explain as the most soft and affectionate form of love that I have ever known. I sobbed into his kiss and he brought his hand around to cradle my head.

"I love you," I choked, as soon as our kiss was over.

"I love you, too. Always." He cooed. Edward's unused hand left it's place as prop for his body, and I felt the hand behind my head sink into the pillow with the pressure of his weight. Sliding down my leg and stopping where my back and bottom met, he lifted me ever so slightly; preparing. Focusing my gaze on his calm expression, I nodded. Bracing my hands on his lower back, I finally and completely was ready.

Edward slowly, delicately proceeded until there was contact. Eyes shut, I breathed inward as the new and uncomfortable sensation overtook me. He Inched closer and closer, until we were completely together in every way. My body was complete with Edward inside of it. I had never fathomed the feeling of being so totally one, being connected in the most intimate of ways with the one person I would forever love.

My very first and very last love.

He placed an ensuring kiss against my taught lips and I exhaled. Moving the opposite direction, Edward repeated the motion at the same speed and the pain and tension almost unnoticeably eased. Again Edward repeated. I opened my eyes and saw the hard expression on his face. He was attempting to control himself, trying extremely hard. Burying his head into the crook of my neck and inhaling my scent made me feel relaxed as he continued to thrust, slightly faster. The uncomfortable feeling inside began to retreat. Though it was definitely still there, it was more bearable. His hands grasped my arms firmly, almost bone-breaking. I cringed inwardly; the soft pain was welcomed because the result was Edward's body closer to mine. As long as he could keep being as gentle as possible, the pain would subside.

Eventually I could feel the impressive firm brush of pleasure that followed with each move he made. The hand behind my head smoothly made the transition to the pillow beside it, and I watched him dig his rigid claws into the white fabric. I could feel my hair swaying where his breathing was moving it near my ear. I let out a soft noise and Edward simultaneously let out a labored moan into my ear. I reached up and grasped his bronze hair in my hands and arched my back into him.

"E-Edward," I stammered into his ear, not looking for any acknowledgement. Hearing his name out loud made my skin crawl with excitement. His breathing became harder as his speed increased. I could feel his jaw as it clenched and I swear I heard a soft tear of the linen, but I ignored it as the feelings washing over me became unbearably powerful. Something Edward was contacting inside of me was making me sweat and breathe harder. Pleasure was snaking its way up my limbs and resting in the pit of my stomach. My chest heaved as he pulsed inside and I could feel the end, my craving was being satisfied and I was being driven to the brink of control.

Edward expelled a large breath and the impact and soothing temperature of it blew the sweat soaked hair from my face. Looking over, I saw he was very tense and I knew he was near, as was I.

Very flowingly, effortlessly, Edward was deeper inside than I would have imagined possible. He paused for a tiny moment, and locked his hands around my torso with crushing force, and I saw his body tighten. Mine soon caught up with the events and felt the heat of Edward even deeper, and that pushed me off the edge of sanity.

I clutched Edward's shoulders and forced my body against his, once again arching and moaning, almost embarrassingly loud. The surge of unwavering ecstasy bathed my body, drowning me. It seemed that this sensation lasted hours. I wish it had. Every muscle I had was clenching, and Edward could feel my tightening body, acknowledging it with a throaty growl. The emotions that came were intense, and I wished this unbelievable feeling would last just a little longer, for the heat that was fusing within my body was extremely appeasing. Edward's was taught and hard against me, and I could almost hear his muscles aching inside of his pale skin. My lungs clawed for air and deep in my core I could feel the hotness spread with one final rush.

The peak of the thrill was over and tingle it left behind was disappointing compared to the monsoon that had hit me before.

Softly, the heaven eased and simultaneously tortured me with its disappearance. It ebbed and completely faded, and tiredly I let myself back down onto the sweat-soaked bed. Trying to catch my breath, I let loose my grip on Edward's solid shoulders, my fingers cramping. His body was on top of mine, obviously as spent as I was. I'd never known a vampire to be tired, but Edward was as of now unmovable.

His face nuzzled my wet throat as I panted uncontrollably. My sticky body was blissfully molded to his.

After a few minutes, he removed himself and carefully laid his form against me, winding his marble arms around to hold my hand. My stomach was still fluttering a little, a feeling I enjoyed. His fingers brushed the hair from my face and he kissed my temple tenderly.

"Bella," His husky voice whispered, "How do you feel?"

"I feel…" I paused, pondering the right words, "This was the best night of my life, Edward. Thank you." I kissed his knuckles lovingly. He brought the covers up and under my arms, covering my bare body. Edward didn't seem pleased with my answer, his arms slithered away from me as if he were afraid to touch me. I frowned, wishing he could see my face and know I wasn't the least bit in pain. Couldn't he just take my word for once? He was so unbearably protective when it came to this. My anger was justified, he was making me feel guitly when I should be elated. We had accomplished something not many before us had. I was alive, and that should be good enough for him. At least, I wanted it to be.

My rant didn't last long. I was very tired, and Edward's cool body relaxed me further.

"Mmm…" I mumbled to myself as Edward's cold fingers unconsciously traced patterns on my back. He was staring straight up toward the ceiling with an unreadable expression. Too tired to worry, I assumed he was going over the night in his head like I wished I could. My exhausted brain denied my request to replay the heaven I had gone through. My head was heavy, and my body was sore and radiating heat like an overworked furnace.

Nestling nearer to Edward, the damp sheets against my skin made me realize just how much I had perspired. Since Edward couldn't sweat, all this was mine.

I blushed, abashed at the sodden sheets beneath us.

"Sleep now, love." Edward breathed into my ear, causing me to shiver moderately. I noticed a hint of disgust in his voice. Immediately I thought I had done something wrong. I was much too drained to prod Edward with questions, so I shrugged it off, a little self-conscious.

Silence followed, urging me to sleep, but I wanted to be awake with him as long as I could. The excited flicker of my heart would only continue if I were to stay semi-conscious.

"I sweat _a lot_ Edward." I slurred sheepishly as my mouth, exhausted, tried to quit working.

"Shhh, it's alright." He sighed into my neck. My burdened eyes refused to stay open any longer. They slammed shut almost audibly, and my heartbeat slowed; calmed.

The last thing I remember was the fragrant smell of him. I turned to give him one last kiss before I was engulfed in a comatose slumber, where my dreams were painted with Edward's stunning face, his smile, directed only to me.

**A few corrections have been made as of 08/27/08, a sentence or two have been added just to fix some repeating words and fragments that I wasn't fully pleased with. Just a little heads up incase anyone noticed the changes. The road to perfection is one full of re-reading and improvments!  


* * *

  
_vote for Isle Esme at "Twilightawards.this-paradies dot com" ! Nominated for Best 'Missing' Scene!! Voting Begins OCTOBER 4th ends OCTOBER 31 !!_  
**


End file.
